User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 24: Dark Side (2)
Main Plot: May (Molly arrives at the police station the next morning. May walks out of the jail cell and starts walking toward her. They leave the station and walk to Molly's car) May: One night in jail was just too much! Molly: '''Well, why were you drinking? '''May: It was just a one time mistake that will never happen again. Molly: You better school for once. Once it ends your going back here. May: Why would I be coming back? Molly: To determine your punishment. You committed a crime. You already got your warning from Frankie's Halloween Party if you don't remember. (May and Molly get into Molly's car) May: Stupid Donovan. Molly: But he made up for it! May: Let's just get the day over with. Molly: But my parents are hiring a good attorney to help you. May: Things can't get any worse then they already are. Molly: It's gonna be hard to fight against them. They have 15 bottles that they found from your bedroon to use against you. May: I just want to be away from this place while I can. Start driving. (Molly and May drive out of the police station) Theme Song Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks into school. Liam walks up to him) Liam: Dude, Bec's really jealous of your iPhone 5. Daniel: Here we go again! Liam: '''Yeah, but she had to use her whole allowance just to buy one. '''Daniel: Oh wow. She'll get over it though, right? (Rebecca walks over to them) Rebecca: 'Why would you tell him! I told you not too. ''(Damon and Cassie walk over to him) '''Damon: Did you guys hear. Someone robbed the Apple store. Rebecca: How do you steal something from Apple. Security is like always watching you there. Damon: Apparently someone stole an iPhone 5 from display. They couldn't find out who, but they think someone from our school's a suspect. Cassie: Since May Scott got caught drinking at the mall, police are searching the whole school for drugs, alcohol, and the missing iPhone. Daniel: Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom. (Daniel runs to the bathroom, and turns his iPhone off. He puts it in a secret compartment in his bag) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona walks into school) Kayla: How is the search coming? Ramona: I stayed at Nathaniel's for the night, but his dad was just perverted. Kayla: Good call. Ramona: I guess I'm sleeping on the streets tonight. Kayla: Well, who do you talk too? Ramona: Delilah's a lesbian, Jayden wants sex, Seth's taken, and you kicked me out. Kayla: What about Quinn? Ramona: She's gonna be jealous when she finds out I spent the night with Nathaniel. (The bell rings) Kayla: I should go, good luck! (Ramona turns around and faces Kayla. She is walking backwards) Ramona: You too! (Ramona turns around and bumps into Travis) Ramona: I am so sorry. Travis: It's cool. I'm glad we bumped into eachother. I can use a new friend. Ramona: Where are you going too? Travis: Gym. Where is that? Ramona: Just walk with me, I'll take you there. I have to go there too. (Travis and Ramona walk together toward the gym) Main Plot: May (May, Molly, and Donovan walk through the hallways together) May: I can't decide which is worse. Spending a night in jail, or getting stared at like you just killed five people by everyone. Molly: It's the last period of the day, so lets hope this one last forever. Donovan: '''Sucks that I have to do everything on my own now. '''Molly: Don, tell Mrs. Underwood that I'm not going to be at practice today. And nether will May. Donovan: '''Anything for you! '''May: Just go out already. Everyone knows you two like eachother! Molly: '''Don't change the subject. We need to focus on you! '''May: '''But thanks for coming with me today. I don't want to be there by myself. '''Donovan: Good luck with everything. Text me what happens Molls Molly: Already on that Don. (Donovan hugs Molly. He walks away from them) May: You two are cute together! Please date. Molly: I want to help you with everything before something happens with me. May: '''Nice excuse there. '''Molly: I'm serious! May: 'Yeah, whatever ''(Molly giggles and walks with May) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel are at his locker. A police officer walks by them) '''Police Officer: Daniel Smith? Daniel: That's me. Police Officer: I need to search through your locker. (Daniel moves away from his locker. The police officer looks through it) Police Officer: So far your clean. May I see your bag? (Daniel gives him his bag. The police officer searches through it. Daniel's phone goes off. The police officer finds it in his bag) Police Officer: An iPhone 5. It looks exactly like the one that was stolen. (Liam and Damon walk over to them) Liam: That wasn't stolen. Daniel got it for free at the Apple Store last weekend. Police Officer: Apple doesn't give out iPhone's for free. Damon: Daniel, did you steal the iPhone? Daniel: '''Ok fine! I did steal it. But it was only to impress you guys. I hate being poor, and not being able to get all the fancy things that you guys have. '''Police Officer: Daniel Smith, your under arrest for shoplifting. (The police officer puts Daniel in handcuffs, and carries him out to the cop car) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona and Travis leave the gym together) Ramona: Gym is over, finally! I hate gym. Travis: Gym is not my best subject. I perfer the stage. Ramona: I didn't know you performed? Travis: I do. Hey, you wanna go out after school. Ramona: Yeah sure, I just need to go to a friends house and get my belongings. Travis: Oh, that doesn't sound so good. Ramona: I got kicked out of a friends house, and I'm looking for a place to stay. Travis: What happened at your place? Ramona: My parents really don't care about me, and my sister use to abuse me until I left. I've been the happiest person ever since then. Travis: Oh wow, that really sucks then. I'm really sorry about that. Here, I want you to meet at this address at 6:00. Does that sound good to you? Ramona: '''I guess I'll see you then. '''Travis: I think you are going to love it once you arrive at this place. Ramona: Hopefully it looks as good as your describing it. (Travis hands Ramona a peice of paper with the address written on it. Ramona walks away. Travis turns toward her and smiles) Main Plot: May (May and Molly arrive at the police station with a police officer) Molly: Good luck! I'll be waiting right here if you need me. May: I can use all the luck I need. (The police officer and May walk away from Molly. May is sitting in an interview room) Police Officer: We found fourteen wine bottles in your room, plus one in your bag. May: I know you did. I was there when you saw it. Police Officer: I was just letting you know that anything that you say will be put against you. The chances of you finding a way out of this is very little. May: I know Officer. Police Officer: And we gave you a warning about what would happen if you did this again back in Halloween, right? May: Yes officer, I did. At Frankie's party. Police Officer: We gave you a warning, so this time it's going on your record. May: I''' ' understand. '''Police Officer:' Let's hope you do. And it seems like your good to go. (May walks out of te interview room. Molly gives her a hug) Molly: Is everthing ok? (May starts crying in the police station) May: Why is this happening to me? Molly: Things can get better. May: '''This is going on my record, tell me how things will get better! '''Molly: You will be able to tell when they do. May: I can't have any future if this is on my record. (May continues to cry on Molly's shoulder) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks into the police station with another police officer. They head toward the interview room, where the Apple manager is in there as well) Daniel: Am I getting arrested? How much trouble am I getting into? Police Officer: '''The only way you are going to get charges put on you is if the manager of the Apple company decides to press charges on you. '''Apple Manager: I'm deciding not to put charges on you. It's not the absolute worst thing that Apple has gone through. And I was a teenager once too. Wanting to impress everyone with all the coolest gadgets that are out. And you can keep the iPhone. I think you learned your lesson just by visiting this place, and I don't want to resell a used iPhone. Daniel: Thank you so much! Your like the most coolest adult I've ever meet. Apple Manager: But you aren't allowed to enter an Apple store for two years. If your iPhone breaks between now and 2015, then that's just too sad. Got that? Daniel: Understood. Police Officer: I think the little guy learned his lesson. Your free to go. Daniel: Thank you both so much. (Daniel walk out of the police station. He calls Liam on his new phone) Liam: What happened? Daniel: No charges were pressed against me, and I got to keep the iPhone. Liam: They let you off that easy? Daniel: I can't set foot in an Apple store for two years. Liam: Me and Becs are at the school still. Come over and tell us the story. (Liam hangs up. Daniel starts to smile) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona walks into the Crowne Plaza Orlando Universal Hotel. Travis is sitting in a seat waiting for her) Ramona: May I ask what we are doing at a hotel in Universal Studios? Travis: My dad is the manager of this place. I have my own special suite here. I can probably get you one here too until your sister is off to college Ramona: She's most likely going to get held back anyways; but you would do that? Travis: Why not, I know you need a place, and most people come and go anyways. And not to mention you get a cleaning service, eat for free, and everything else on the list. Ramona: This is amazing! Thank you so much! You have absolutly no idea how happy I am about meeting you. You changed my life. Travis: Don't thank me. I'm glad we met too. I think this is going to be a wonderful start to our friendship. Ramona: Agreed. And this beats the streets anydays. Just to ask, how come you moved here? Travis: My parents got a divorce. My mom died over winter break, so the only option I had was to move here. Ramona: Well, I'm glad I met you. Travis: '''And I'm glad your staying here. My dad's too busy with work to care about me. It gets lonely living by yourself in a place where you don't know anyone. '''Ramona: We seem to have a lot in common. Travis: Which is why it's best to stick together. (Ramona and Travis hug eachother. Both of them smile in the hug) Main Plot: May (May and Molly are sitting on a bench at the station) May: What are we still doing here? Molly: The attorney my parents hired are going to try and find a way to get you out of the mess. So you won't have to have this on your record. He's talking to the police officer right now. May: Why didn't I know about this earlier? Molly: I thought I would suprise you. (The attorney walks over to May and Molly) Attorney: There is a way out of this.. but you will have to do something for me. May: Please? Anything! Attorney: You are going to have to spend this weekend in jail. From Friday all the way to Monday morning. May: Except that... Molly: '''May, I actually think that this is a good idea. This won't be on your record. And maybe this will get you to not drink anymore. '''May: Why would you do that to me. Jail was terrible last night, and I refuse to go back. Molly: May, let me ask you this. Would you rather have this incident follow you the rest of your life, or spend a few days in jail and go through life in a clean state? May: Your right. But I never told you the reason why all of this was happening. I just miss my parents. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love. And what hurts the most was that I watched them as they died in that car crash. I blame myself for my parent's death, and alcohol seemed to have been the only way out of everything. I think about them everyday, and I can't help but to blame myself for being the reason why they aren't with me today. (May cries on Molly's shoulder) ... Next Time on Orlando TCB ... Love is blossoming in the air Donovan: I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be your boyfriend. Molly: That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever told me. (Molly and Donovan start kissing) Which the jealous ex finds unfair Jacob: '''Why choose this low life over me '''Molly: He's a better boyfriend then you ever will be! What will happen with this love triangle? Jacob: '''What we have between us isn't over yet Molly. And I will do whatever it takes to get you back. ''...Find out what it in an all new Orlando TCB! Coming Saturday, November 3rd, 2012...'' ''...Only on Orlando TCB and Degrassi Wiki...' Category:Blog posts